Katie and Travis
by pepperoni27
Summary: When Katie finds out that she's in love with Travis She gets help from friends to start their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first story so sorry if it sucks XD

But don't be a hater. I own NONE of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan and Hyperion and stuff

Katie's POV

"No" I yelled. Me, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Beckendorf, Selina, and the Stolls, were sitting in the Poseidon Cabin playing a game of truth or dare. Connor had just dared me to kiss Travis. "Calm down Katie" said Travis trying not to grin. "I'm not doing it" I replied. "Katie just-"said Connor but was cut off by me. "NO" "Then I'll kiss you" Travis said reluctantly. Before I could answer he pressed his lips to mine. Travis finally pulled back and I ran out of the cabin.

I sat on the bed thinking to myself. I didn't know what was wrong Travis kissing me wasn't the problem. The problem was that a small part of me enjoyed it. I decided to get help from one some of my friends. I wasn't about to tell anyone so I could only talk to people that were there. So I had to wait for the game to end, but I didn't want to wait that long I wanted answers ASAP. So I walked back into the Poseidon Cabin.

"I told you she'd come back" said Travis collecting some drachmas from his brother. "Whatever" said Connor. I took a seat between Annabeth and Selina, as far away from the Stolls and closest to the door. "Who's turn is it?" I asked. "Mine" Annabeth said. "Percy truth or dare" "Dare…wait no truth" "When was the last time you went on a date with me?" Percy looked at the floor. "Exactly seaweed brain" said Annabeth. Everyone else started laughing. "Truth or dare Travis" said Percy. "Dare" he said. "I dare you to give me my wallet back" Travis handed Percy his wallet "Now you know why Annabeth" said Percy. "Katie truth or Dare" I heard. Why were the Stolls always choosing me? "Truth" I said. "If you had to date one person here who'd you date" "I'm straight so that obviously rules off Annabeth, and Selina. Percy and Beckendorf are already in a relationship." I stated "And not the Stolls" I hesitated. Selina raised her eyebrow. "So Nico" "Connor truth or dare" I said. Please pick truth please pick truth I prayed to every God I knew. "Dare" I heard him say. I probably should've prayed to goddess's also. "Hmm… I know I dare you to tell me why you dared me to kiss Connor" I said "What kind of dare is that?" he replied " just do it" "Travis asked me to"

A/N was the first chapter good? Bad? Rate and review please I would like to know your opinion on this. You can also give me ideas for later chapters (I'll need 'em) Okay bye


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 **

**Yay **

**I own NONE of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan and Hyperion and stuff**

**Katie's POV**

"Hey Selina can I talk to you" I said after the game of truth or dare ended. "Sure" she said grinning "you need my help with Travis" she said. "How did you know" I asked astonished. "I'm the daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of _love_ of course I would know" "keep your voice lower and it's not _love" _"of course it's _love_ why else would you need my help" She had me cornered "I'll give you time to get over the fact that you're in love with a Stoll Okay?" "Whatever" I said and walked off to my cabin.

The next day I was sitting on my bed reading a book when I heard a nock on the door. Now who could that be I thought before going to open it. "Hi Katie" said Selina as she waved for me to come outside. I sat down with my back on the wall of the cabin. "When did it start" Selina asked plopping down next to me. "Just yesterday when he kissed me part of me wanted to kiss him back." "So that's why you two sat there for half a minute." "What" I asked "oh nothing" she replied quickly. "look he obviously likes you but you should get to know him better" "I know he's a jerk" I said "what?" "Nothing" Do everyday things with him I'll ask mom for help"

Later that month we had capture the flag it was Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter, and Athena against everyone else. Two raiding parties would go around each side and flank them to get to the flag at Zeus's fist. Annabeth some Apollo archers and some other people would stay with the flag and make sure no one would get to it. We got to Zeus's fist but the flag wasn't there. I looked around to see if anybody in the group had it. No one did and the second group hadn't come yet. "We have to find it" I yelled it will be in plain sight. We all looked around and I finally saw a boar's head on a red flag the symbol of Ares in the middle of where the Council of Cloven Elders is when I was about to grab it I felt something go into my back pocket I spun around and saw Travis.

**A/N I know I'm updating it this quick but you'll have to expect me to do that but if I don't update quickly I'm probably on vacation or something and I won't be able to update. Rate and review I'm probably gonna need help so you can give me idea's and if I use your idea I will put you in the author's notes at the top. Bye**


End file.
